nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Colony 9
Colony 9 is a Hom settlement in the first Xenoblade Chronicles game It is a large cavity situated on the Bionis' right calf muscle, directly beneath the Bionis' leg. The colony is the firs fully explorable location of the game as well as the home of Shulk, Dunban, Fiora, and Reyn. The inhabitants of the Colony are in majority either Homs or Nopons History The colony was founded long before the events of the game along with many other colonies by the Homs to protect themself from the dangers of the Bionis. Fourteen years before the events of the game, Dickson found a divine sword called "The Monado" and bring it back to the colony. One year before the events of the game, the soldiers of the colony fought along with the soldiers from Colony 6 against the Mechon at the First Battle of Sword Valley where many from both colonies died to protect their homes, Dunban, "The Hero of Colony 9" is able to use the Monado to fight them off at the cost of one of his arm. At the beginning of the game, The colony is at peace since the end of the war against the Mechon, Shulk is studying the Monado to unlock its power in case of another Mechon attack, while him, Reyn and Fiora were off to retrieve Ether cylinders for the colony's forces, the Mechon after one year of silence launced an attack led by Metal Face on the colony, destroying the habitations and killing many inhabitants including Fiora before their retreat. Fiora's demise motivated Shulk and Reyn to depart on a journey out of the colony to avenge their friend. Enemies Normal enemies * Baby Armu * Beach Krabble * Chordy Skeeter * Clinger Antol * Colony Krabble * Colony Piranhax * Common Caterpile * Cute Brog * Hand Bunnit * Heavy Brog * Junk Bunnit * Knuckle Bunnit * Lake Flamii * Light Skeeter * Little Bunnit * Little Skeeter * Little Vang * Marble Krabble * Mechon M31 * Mechon M63 * Mechon M69 * Mechon M72 * Mechon M82 * Pawn Piranhax * Plain Armu * Praying Caterpile * Resplendent Flamii * Ridge Antol * Shadow Vang * Solid Krabble * Stone Krabble * Throne Sardi * Wood Bunnit Quest Exclusive Enemies * Fiendish Bunnit * Vicious Rhana Story Exclusive Enemies * Colony Krabble * Common Caterpile * Mechon M31 * Mechon M42 * Mechon M51 * Mechon M63 * Mechon M69 * Mechon M72 * Mechon M82 Unique Monsters * Verdant Bluchal * Itinerant Dorothea * Evil Rhangrot * Lake Magdalena * Speedy Ramshyde * Enchanting Grune * Dark Murakmor * Gentle Mother Armu * Impenetrable Redrob * Roguish Frengel * Gentle Rodriguez * Shadeless Matrix * Flailing Bracken Quest Exclusive Unique Monster * Lakebed Orthlus Bosses * Ancient Machines * Metal Face Points of interest Landmarks * Gem Man's Stall * Mechon Wreckage Site * Main Entrance * Ether Light * Central Plaza * Fortress Entrance * Tranquil Square * Outlook Park * Tephra Cave Entrance * Cylinder Hangar Locations * Commercial District * Military District * Residential District * Dunban's House * Weapon Development Lab * Anti-Air Battery 1 * Anti-Air Battery 2 * Anti-Air Battery 3 * Tephra Hill * Cliff Lake * Agora Shore * Hazzai Cape NPCs * Andreas * Arnaut * Betty * Cheryl * Dean * Désirée * Dionysis * Dorothy * Emmy Leater * Erik * Françoise * Giorgio * Jackson * Jan * Jiroque * Jolele * Kantz * Kenny Rohan * King Squeeze * Leopold * Liliana * Lukas * Marcia * Mefimefi * Miller * Minnie * Monica * Moritz * Narine * Nic * Niranira * Oleksiy * Paola * Peppino * Perrine * Raoul * Rocco * Rosemary * Sesame * Shura * Sonia * Suzanna * Sylviane * Werner * Zukazu Heart-to-Hearts Trivia Category:Xenoblade locations Category:Location articles Category:Xenoblade Chronicles locations